Hope's Lament
This content is what is left of the Arcane Empire's capitol city, now overrun by the undead and demonic forces. History: Recent Events: An expedition led by the noble Paladin Kristal accompanied by Cleric Ebony, Rouge Locke, and Sorrser Gray of the North. They were sent to explore the Tome of the last Magi. It was rumored that the reason for the relocation of the place is buried alongside the mage there. First being ferried as close as possible and fighting past a few waves of undead they safely set camp to hed in the next morning. this is the last that was heard from the party of explorers via the communication stone in their position. May they rest in peace. Species: Undead of all kinds, demons of the Abyss, horrors of the Far Realm. Major Factions: Significant Locations: Doomreach Keep is home to aberrants and other horrors from the maddening void beyond reality. Illithids patrol its halls, with Beholders commanding them from the darkest depths. At the very center of the keep, the Tower of Eyes houses an enormous Doomsphere that rules the aberrant forces from its dark peak. Boneshard Citadel is home to a powerful lich lord known as Nekkrutal. It is said that the eye plate he wears over the shattered left eye socket has given him powers of death itself and has the power to overturn death. The zombies patrolling the outside of his citadel have a terrible curse that when bitten by one hexes the victim with a deathclock which if the zombie that delivered the bite has not been killed in time will snuff the life from the victim. The citadel itself appears to be constructed of black glass which cannot be broken and souls float and wail, swirling around the tallest spire of the building. The splintered shards of some giant skeleton and broken pieces of tombstones appear to have been assembled into the very walkways on the outside and inside of the citadel. Tomb of the Last Magi is where the last user of the lay lines that was responsible for the relocation of Hope' Lament rests. The last remnants of the old settlement can still be found in ruins about the grounds of the large pyramid. Two smaller tombs lay to the west once held the remains of the original citizens of Old Bastion. Now overrun by the same undead that now dominates the rest of the island, an unknown barrier keeps the undead from entering the primary sepulcher. Alongside this sheld one can see the remains of a number of Golems, nonactive but still standing as silent sentinels. A faint sound of snakes and a woman can be hird from deep within the stone and sand mausoleum. Plot Hooks: An expedition was lead to the Island of Hope's Lament to explore it as well as to uncover artifacts. The expedition was made up of mages, they have not returned and a powerful wizard shcool or guild wants the party to go to Hope's Lament and find them. (Eaters of the Well) Your party has been asked by a local town to help investigate a new strain of zombies that have been attacking the town from Hope’s Lament. Their bite puts a terrible curse upon the victim causing them to die within 24 hours. The zombies appear to be streaming in from the Hallow Fields. The town has asked their resident necromancer to aid you in traversing the continent and dealing with it’s undead element. Jarek Grimshade appears to be an intelligent but stoic character, he has informed the party that in his investigation he discovered an abandoned well in the Hallow Fields that some of the zombies appear to congregate at... There could be a Warforged Berserker that is roaming the land hunting the undead. He is a former soldier of a time before the chaos. He was built from a the a combination of Dwarves, Gnomes, and Elves in a time when they were trying to fight back the initial onslaught of the evil that started to appear in Hopes Lament. He is searching for an ancient artifact that could help the mages begin to turn the tide agains the undead and help to slowly restore Hopes Lament.